See me, feel me, touch me, heal me
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Après la guerre, Ichigo se retrouve avec un Espada sur les bras. Et pas n'importe quel Espada. L'Espada qu'il a tué. Comment les choses vont-elles tourner pour tous les deux et pour la famille Kurosaki, quand le destin et la maladie vont s'en mêler ? Warning : choupitude tous azimuts !
1. Life

**Disclaimer :** Hélas, je ne possède toujours point Bleach.

**Pairing :** (à venir) Ichigo Kurosaki x Ulquiorra Schiffer

**Total :** 1070 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre, Ichigo a hérité de la surveillance d'Ulquiorra

**Petit mot de l'auteuse :** poussée par des personnes très mal intentionnées (Loan the Daughter of Neptune, je te regarde !), je me suis dit que ça serait une bonne idée de faire une série de drabbles sur Ulquiorra et Ichigo, en partant du drabble "Life" qui était dans Dancing Mad. Ce premier drabble est donc Life un peu revu et corrigé, et sera suivi par un nombre indéterminé d'autrse drabbles. Parce que quand Ichigo garde Ulquiorra, on atteint une quantité de choupitude assez extrême. Et la choupitude, c'est bien !

Ils auraient dû s'en rendre compte, bien sûr, quand ils avaient décidé d'envoyer les Arrancars dans le monde des humains, sous la surveillance de héros de guerre plus ou moins motivés et désignés. Pas qu'ils se soient montrés très turbulents, bien au contraire, ils étaient exemplaires. La menace de se retrouver éparpillé aux quatre vents aurait calmé n'importe qui, surtout Ulquiorra qui y avait déjà eu droit. Non, le souci, c'était que, comme ils n'avaient pas tardé à s'en rendre compte, surtout les scientifiques locaux (Urahara et Mayuri s'en donnaient à coeur joie), les Arrancars avaient toujours vécu à Hueco Mundo, et n'avaient eu que des contacts très rares avec le monde des humains ou Soul Society. Tant qu'ils y étaient restés, ça n'avait pas posé problème, mais une fois à Karakura Town, ils s'étaient retrouvés en contact avec toute une multitude de substances et autres pour la première fois de leur existence. Ce qui déclencha toute une série de maladies et d'allergies que le shinigami à chapeau trouvait hilarantes.

Ulquiorra, par exemple. Pour des raisons à la fois de guérison de blessures graves et de surveillance, il avait été décidé de le confier à Ichigo, qui comme tout le monde s'en doutait, était absolument ravi de cette attribution. Il avait bien prétendu qu'il risquait de s'en prendre à ses petites soeurs, et que son père était complètement cinglé. Mais ça n'avait servi à rien, et l'Arrancar pâle s'était retrouvé dans sa chambre, gentiment soigné par Isshin qui se comportait avec son exubérance habituelle. Au départ, c'était une compagnie vivable. Pas vraiment agréable ou désagréable, il était silencieux et ne bougeait pas beaucoup, et il n'avait aucun intérêt pour quoi que ce soit. Mais ça aurait pu être pire. Après tout, il était beaucoup plus supportable que Grimmjow.

Cette cohabitation tranquille dura le temps qu'il fallut à Ulquiorra pour se faire attaquer par un virus joyeusement virulent et se retrouve atteint de la grippe. Une bonne grippe agressive. Isshin prit immédiatement la maladie en main, avec une légion de complications, tout en râlant contre ces idiots de shinigamis qui n'avaient pas pensé à vacciner leurs Arrancars avant de les lâcher dans le grand monde. Parce que qui devait maintenant endiguer la maladie avant qu'elle prenne des proportions, hein ? C'était Isshin ! Et les enfants, bien sûr. Mais surtout Isshin, qui devait non seulement soigner de son mieux un malade qui n'y mettait aucune volonté, et également éviter que ses enfants adorés ne soient contaminés. Un vrai tour de force, mais n'était-il pas un médecin supérieur ? Et puis, ça aurait pu être pire, il aurait pu avoir un scientifique cinglé (ou une, il ne se rappelait pas trop) sur les bras, comme Ryuuken...

Et donc, par manque de place ou peut-être commodité, Ichigo se retrouva à partager sa chambre avec un Arrancar qui passait beaucoup de temps à éternuer, se moucher, tousser, et être grognon de manière générale. Enfin, pour Ulquiorra, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, ça consistait à avoir l'air un tout petit peu plus renfrogné et ignorer tout le monde. Ichigo était énervé. Il était officiellement énervé. Complètement énervé. Du moins, il aurait dû. C'était légitime. Il était obligé de dormir sur un futon par terre, et son lit était occupé par un ennemi de Soul Society qui faisait un bruit infernal. Un ennemi qui avait des taches rouges sur les joues à cause de la fièvre, en permanence enveloppé dans une couverture parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de frissonner, et qui buvait du thé en grognant. Un ennemi malade qui avait l'air étonnamment inoffensif et adorable, enterré dans ses oreillers. Et ça, ça avait le don de remuer quelque chose chez Ichigo. Peut-être cet instinct de protection qui se déclenchait en présence de tout individu qui avait l'air plus faible que lui. Une bête envie de le consoler et de l'aider à supporter ce qui lui tombait dessus, de l'aider à comprendre. Bien sûr, Ulquiorra était un ennemi. Mais là, avec Isshin, la maladie, le changement de vie, il avait surtout l'air horriblement perdu. Et puis, Urahara (qui était au courant grâce à Mayuri qui le savait par un moyen qu'il ne voulait surtout pas connaître) lui avait raconté l'histoire d'Ulquiorra, sa vie de Hollow qui ne pouvait rien sentir, rien entendre, rien du tout. Pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu tel qu'il était. Désintéressé, détaché de tout. Isolé du monde. Et ça donnait envie à Ichigo de faire tout son possible pour changer ça, même s'il ne savait pas comment.

Il commença donc par faire de son mieux pour lui rendre le séjour un peu plus agréable. Sans être trop envahissant, bien sûr, l'ancien Espada avait horreur qu'on envahisse son espace vital, voire qu'on lui parle. Mais il lui amenait du thé, s'assurait qu'il était bien au chaud, repoussait les attaques de "oh pauvre petite créature abandonnée, viens faire un gros câlin à ton nouveau papa !" d'Isshin, ce genre de petites attentions. Il n'était pas sûr que ça fasse vraiment effet, mais c'était mieux que rien. Et petit à petit, il nota des changements. Ulquiorra commençait à accepter sa présence, et avait abandonné le regard indifférent et glacial. Et même, il se laissait approcher, Ichigo pouvait s'asseoir à côté de lui sans se faire repousser sans même un coup d'oeil. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste un petit geste (ou l'absence de geste), mais de la part de celui qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il appelait "le coeur", c'était un pas en avant, un grand pas en avant. Un début. Ce n'était pas encore ce qu'il voulait. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'Ulquiorra comprenne les sentiments des humains, et même, commence à en éprouver lui-même. Et l'aider avec ces sentiments. Parce que s'il éprouvait des sentiments, peut-être qu'il pourrait être heureux. Et s'il était heureux, Ichigo le serait aussi. C'était un long travail, mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Si un jour, il réussissait à faire sourire Ulquiorra, la récompense serait à la hauteur de la lutte.

* * *

Ha ha ha, cuteness :D

J'adore Ulquiorra et son côté totalement à côté de la plaque et sans émotions. Une adorable petite poupée blanche !

(Imaginez encore qu'il porte les vêtements trop grands d'Ichigo pour augmenter encore son potentiel choupi !)

Ah, et comme les titres venant de chansons sont toujours fun, je vous offre aujourd'hui les Who :D

Review ? :3


	2. Histoire

**Disclaimer :** tooouuuujours pas !

**Total :** 1195 mots

Ulquiorra s'ennuyait, c'était net à voir. Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Ou reconnu. Ou reconnu qu'il savait ce que c'était, s'ennuyer. Ichigo ne côtoyait peut-être l'ancien Espada que depuis quelques jours, mais il savait reconnaître les symptômes, maintenant. Ulquiorra était tourné vers le mur (comme à son habitude, son casque n'était pas particulièrement pratique pour dormir), et il devait être en train de le fusiller du regard. Ichigo voyait la manière dont ses épaules étaient crispées, signe qu'il était aussi agacé que possible pour un Espada qui n'éprouvait plus ou moins rien. C'est vrai que rester cloué au lit sans pouvoir rien faire, ça devait vous user les nerfs... même des nerfs d'Ulquiorra... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

Mû par une inspiration soudaine, il attrapa un livre sur l'étagère et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, s'attirant l'attention de l'Espada qui leva un unique sourcil interrogatif. A la question muette, il répondit :

- Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer. Je vais te lire une histoire, ça te changera les idées.

Second lever de sourcil, plutôt étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Eh bien... c'est... ça raconte un truc qui est pas vraiment arrivé.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est pour de faux.

Sa remarque fut rencontrée par un regard particulièrement vide. Bon, il n'était pas doué pour les explications. Autant laisser tomber cette partie et attaquer directement. Il ouvrit donc le livre - une histoire de princesse qui devait appartenir à Yuzu - et commença à lire :

- Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume...

Bon, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure lecture pour un Espada. Ni d'ailleurs pour un adolescent de quinze ans. S'il avait été avec sa soeur, il ne se serait pas privé de commenter à quel point l'histoire était ennuyeuse, le scénario stupide et prévisible, et toutes ces sortes de choses. Mais ça n'aurait pas été très clair pour Ulquiorra qui le regardait déjà comme s'il était en train de se transformer en Aizen. Il en était au passage où le méchant dragon demande comme d'habitude à croquer la jolie princesse, quand il fut interrompu :

- Je ne comprends pas. Les dragons n'existent pas.

Soupir ichigesque.

- C'est une histoire, ça n'existe pas vraiment. Tu dois juste imaginer.

- Je ne sais pas "imaginer".

- Alors... remplace les personnages par des gens que tu connais. Dis-toi que la princesse, c'est Orihime, que le chevalier c'est toi...

- Je ne suis pas un chevalier.

- Bon alors que c'est moi, c'est pareil. Et le dragon, c'est Grimmjow.

- Grimmjow est un Espada panthère.

Ichigo s'apprêtait à lui faire la remarque qu'il n'y mettait pas beaucoup du sien, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la mauvaise volonté. Il y avait une nette perplexité dans sa voix, comme une véritable envie de comprendre. Il reprit donc l'histoire au début, remplaçant la jolie princesse, le preux chevalier et le méchant dragon par la gentille humaine Orihime, le vaillant shinigami Ichigo et le méchant Grimmjow qui voulait manger la princesse. A part une interruption sur "pourquoi il veut manger la princesse si ce n'est pas un Hollow ?", Ulquiorra resta parfaitement silencieux. Au moment où ils abordaient le passage où, aidé de ses fidèles amis l'archer habillé de blanc et le gentil géant, le shinigami allait attaquer la méchante panthère, Ichigo se rendit compte que l'Espada était en train de s'endormir. Bon, au temps pour la distraction... Il posa le livre, borda vaguement Ulquiorra, et descendit voir ce qui sentait le gâteau dans la cuisine.

Il remonta une heure plus tard, l'estomac plein de cookies. Il amenait les médicaments d'Ulquiorra, et se préparait déjà à devoir réveiller l'Espada et le convaincre qu'il devait les prendre pour son bien, et que non, ce n'était pas une énième expérience des shinigamis destinée à le faire souffrir. A chaque fois, c'était la même bataille, et à chaque fois, ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux d'Ulquiorra lui faisait mal au coeur : le doute sur son honnêteté, et la peur d'être à nouveau utilisé comme sujet de test. Ca lui donnait envie d'aller frapper quelques shinigamis de la Douzième. Même Urahara aurait fait l'affaire. Mais en attendant, il n'avait pas de victime désignée sous la main pour leur faire payer, et il fallait qu'il convainque l'Espada que c'était pour son bien.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre, prêt au combat, mais Ulquiorra ne dormait pas. En fait, il était assis, bien emballé dans sa couverture, le livre de contes ouvert sur les genoux. Quand Ichigo entra dans la chambre, il leva la tête vers lui et remarqua simplement :

- Je voulais savoir si Grimmjow meurt.

Ichigo ne put retenir un sourire. Il posa les médicaments sur la table de nuit avec un verre d'eau et demanda :

- Alors ? Il survit ?

- Non. Le shinigami le tue et il reprend l'humaine. C'est une fin appropriée.

Le sourire d'Ichigo s'agrandit. Il poussa les médicaments vers l'Espada, qui les avala sans même détacher son regard de l'illustration du livre, presque comme s'il était hypnotisé par le dessin pastel. Alors comme ça, le Quatra Espada avait apprécié le conte de fées ? Il ne l'aurait jamais cru même si Aizen lui-même lui avait dit (et Aizen ne lui aurait jamais dit parce qu'il s'en fichait probablement comme de sa première paire de lunettes). Ulquiorra avait l'air bien trop dépourvu d'émotions pour apprécier quoi que ce soit, et pourtant... Ichigo le trouvait un peu changé. Un petit peu. Il ne savait pas trop comment, à part que ça lui donnait de nouveau envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour cause de trop-plein d'adorable. Sauf qu'Ulquiorra aurait probablement étalé ses entrailles sur les murs. Mais enfin, pour la première fois, il montrait une sorte d'intérêt pour quelque chose ! Grande nouvelle.

Ichigo fouilla un instant parmi les livres, et finit par dénicher un autre livre de contes, qu'il donna à l'Espada. Celui-ci le regarda un instant, puis lui tendit en disant :

- Lis-le moi. C'est difficile d'y mettre Grimmjow, l'humaine et toi. Tu y parviens mieux.

Il se réinstalla confortablement, la couverture remontée jusqu'aux oreilles. Ichigo secoua la tête ; ça, il faudrait qu'il le raconte aux autres. Ulquiorra qui demandait un conte de fées. Orihime trouverait ça adorable, et Isshin probablement aussi. Et lui aussi, d'ailleurs. C'était un progrès, un très gros et très indéniable progrès. Son Espada avait fait le premier pas hors de son nihilisme, les suivants ne tarderaient pas. En attendant, il allait faire tout son possible pour l'aider. Il s'assit donc à côté de lui, ouvrit le livre, et entreprit de lire :

- Il y avait bien longtemps, dans un lointain royaume, vivait un méchant roi qui s'appelait Aizen...

* * *

Je vais finir par mourir d'empoisonnement du sang à la cuteness. Parce que comme scène, ça arrive haut sur le choupimètre :D

Merci à Loan the Daughter of Neptune pour les idées de drabbles et la mignonnerie qu'on arrive à compiler (du moins c'est ce que je pense :p).

Review ?


	3. Protection

**Disclaimer :** Bleach est toujours à Kubo, dommage !

**Total :** 1507 mots

**Warning :** moins de choupi là-dedans ! Le choupimètre ne monte pas à plus que "aww" !

Quand on lui avait "proposé" de garder chez lui un Arrancar, Isshin n'avait pas été emballé. Mais alors, pas du tout. Qui disait Arrancar, disait Hollow, disait créature sans coeur, sans émotions, et pas du tout sans envie de tuer. Ichigo avait déjà eu assez à faire avec ces horribles créatures, lui-même avait déclaré forfait quand il était venu s'installer dans le monde des humains, et il avait deux petites filles qu'il devait protéger. Trois enfants à protéger, même, maintenant qu'Ichigo n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. Urahara avait écouté, transmis ses complaintes à Yamamoto, et lui avait redonné la réponse : soit il prenait l'un des Espadas chez lui, soit Soul Society risquerait d'y regarder à deux fois, en ce qui concernait cette histoire de shinigami disparu du Gotei il y avait une vingtaine d'années. Isshin se le tint pour dit.

C'est ainsi qu'il récupéra Ulquiorra, par le biais d'Urahara qui ne se cachait même pas derrière son éventail pour rigoler. Première surprise : quand le marchant de bonbons lui avait dit qu'il allait récupérer l'Espada qui avait failli tuer et avait été tué par son fils, il s'était imaginé un monstre. Aizen II, le retour. Ou une horrible créature baveuse de film d'horreur. Au lieu de ça, il s'était retrouvé face à un individu qui avait tout d'un humain, à part le casque osseux couvrant une moitié de son crâne. Plus petit qu'Ichigo, le teint très pâle, comme de la porcelaine, seulement marqué par les deux lignes vertes qui traversaient son visage. Des yeux verts inexpressifs, avec de drôles de pupilles fendues. Habillé comme un shinigami. Ses mains étaient entravées par un carcan, et ça lui avait l'air parfaitement égal. Dans l'ensemble, pour un monstre sans pitié, il avait l'air particulièrement inoffensif.

Urahara offrit gracieusement à Isshin de caser l'ancien Espada dans un gigai, et le confia à Tessai. Dès que les deux furent sortis de la pièce, le shinigami à chapeau posa un bras fraternel sur les épaules d'Isshin, et lui dit gaiement :

- Alors, Kurosaki-kun, content d'avoir un petit nouveau dans la famille ?

- Pas exactement. C'est un Arrancar, j'espère que tu es au courant.

- J'ai entendu dire, oui~

- Soul Society veut mettre un Arrancar dans ma famille. Qu'est-ce que je fais, s'il décide de s'en prendre à un de mes enfants ?

- Oh, ça n'ira pas plus loin qu'une des bagarres de rue dont ton Ichigo est si coutumier, tu sais.

Isshin lui jeta un regard circonspect, auquel Urahara répondit par un grand sourire, et ajouta, d'une voix guillerette :

- Tu penses vraiment que les shinigamis seraient assez idiots pour lâcher un Espada dans la nature ? La première chose qu'ils ont fait en les sortant des laboratoires, c'est de leur appliquer un sceau. Autant de pouvoirs qu'un humain moyen ! A la rigueur, il pourra griffer Ichigo, mais je crois que c'est à peu près tout.

- Hm. ... Tu as bien parlé des laboratoires ?

- Ils en sortent.

- On parle bien de la Douzième Division ?

- Il n'y a pas tant de laboratoires, Kurosaki-kun. Mayuri a demandé à... examiner les Arrancars.

- Rien que ce mot me fait froid dans le dos.

- Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Ce n'est pas étonnant d'ailleurs qu'ils refusent tous d'en parler. Peut-être qu'Ulquiorra t'en parlera... s'il se dégèle un minimum. Bon courage avec lui, je crois que tu en auras besoin.

Comme par un fait exprès, Ulquiorra reparut, escorté par Tessai. Le carcan avait disparu, et il portait des vêtements humains. Sans un mot, il rejoignit Isshin. Son regard donnait la désagréable impression qu'il ne le voyait même pas. Mais le shinigami ne s'en formalisa pas. Il aurait tout le temps de voir ça plus en détail pendant qu'il le garderait. Il échangea encore quelques mots avec Urahara qui se moquait presque ouvertement de lui, et quitta le magasin. Ulquiorra le suivit sans dire un mot.

Expliquer la situation à Ichigo fut... agité, pour le moins. Celui-ci n'acceptait pas qu'on puisse lui mettre un Espada dans les pattes (parce qu'il ne se faisait aucune illusion, Ulquiorra ne supporterait pas Isshin bien longtemps), et il protesta. Mais rien n'y fit, Isshin finit par lui donner l'argument du shinigami échappé de Soul Society, lui promettant tous les détails de l'histoire s'il aidait l'Espada. Et Ichigo finit par accepter l'argument parental, même s'il restait assez méfiant. Même si Ulquiorra ne présentait pas grand danger, du moins en apparence. Il gardait l'oeil ouvert.

Tout se passa bien pendant très exactement trente-huit heures. Ulquiorra était d'un calme qui finissait par devenir inquiétant. Il ne faisait rien, ne bougeait pas, et n'avait strictement aucun intérêt dans quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas très passionnant, mais au moins, il ne posait pas de problème. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Isshin avait appelé Ryuuken pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et le Quincy avait vociféré à propos de scientifique et de menace rose avant de raccrocher brutalement. Bon... Apparemment, Ulquiorra n'était pas un si mauvais choix, finalement.

L'oeil du médecin exercé d'Isshin fut le premier à repérer que quelque chose clochait. L'Espada était égal à lui-même, mais il y avait certains signes qui ne trompaient pas : respiration laborieuse, battements de paupières rapides face à une lumière trop vive, et le fait qu'il ne toucha pas au délicieux repas préparé par Yuzu. Et également les marques rouges qui étaient en train d'apparaître sur ses joues. Au moment où ils sortaient de table, il intercepta Ulquiorra et posa la main sur son front, sans faire attention à son mouvement de recul. D'ailleurs, il était bizarrement dépourvu du grognement agacé qui venait toujours avec quand on essayait de le toucher. Probablement pour la même raison qu'on aurait pu faire cuire un oeuf sur son front, tellement il était chaud. Il ne fit ni une, ni deux, et traîna l'Espada vers son bureau, pas vraiment surpris qu'il ne se débatte même pas.

L'examen qui suivit fut le plus étrange qu'Isshin ait jamais pratiqué. En quelques minutes, Ulquiorra était devenu amorphe, et il avait l'impression de manipuler une poupée de chiffons. Il découvrit également des bandages qui avaient été appliqués par quelqu'un qui n'en avait très nettement rien à faire, qui recouvraient des plaies récentes. Des plaies dont il ne voulait absolument pas percer l'origine. Ulquiorra frissonnait chaque fois qu'il les touchait, et il tentait faiblement de se dégager. Isshin décida que ça ne valait pas la peine de s'y attarder ; il les nettoya, les banda avec soin, et entreprit de réunir tout ce qu'il fallait pour soigner Ulquiorra. Et qu'il faudrait probablement qu'il vaccine ses enfants contre la grippe. Parce que l'Espada souffrait d'une bonne grippe, ce qui normalement n'aurait pas dû poser problème. Sauf, bien sûr, quand il s'agissait d'un individu au système immunitaire gravement sous-développé, avec en plus de possibles infections attrapées dans les laboratoires. Mais il se retint de grogner après les shinigamis crétins. Pas la peine d'affoler Ulquiorra. Si jamais il pouvait s'affoler.

Malgré les protestations à moitié motivées d'Ichigo, Isshin installa Ulquiorra dans la chambre de son fils. Même si c'était un ennemi, du moins au début, c'était son devoir de le soigner. Il l'aurait bien mis dans la clinique, mais l'idée que personne ne soit à côté de l'Espada la nuit, en cas de problème, lui posait problème. Et puis avec les allées et venues, ce n'était pas très agréable pour quelqu'un d'aussi solitaire que le gamin. Parce que c'était un gamin, il n'arrivait pas à le voir autrement. Un gamin étrange, qui n'éprouvait pas de sentiments, et qui visiblement se retrouvait complètement perdu dans un corps, une famille, un monde, une vie même, dont il ne comprenait rien. Ca ne devait pas être facile, même pour un Hollow. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son instinct paternel extrêmement musclé de se jeter sur cette pauvre victime désorientée. Bien sûr, Ichigo bloquait ses élans émotionnels, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, Ulquiorra avait tendance à le regarder avec ce qui pouvait être de l'étonnement pour lui chaque fois qu'il se laissait aller à une de ses isshineries habituelles. Mais enfin, personne n'allait l'empêcher de prendre soin de son patient. Ni éventuellement, peut-être, ça se pouvait, mais il n'avançait rien, de s'y attacher. On verrait bien comment ça évoluerait. En tous cas, il était bien content d'avoir une nouvelle addition dans la famille. Même un Espada.

* * *

Parce que bon, il fallait bien voir un peu le point de vue d'Isshin, c'est quand même lui le paternel et adulte responsable ! (on est pas sortis de l'auberge...)

En même temps, ça me permet de justifier un peu l'état d'esprit du pauvre Ulquiorra et de préciser les choses :p

J'en profite pour remercier tous mes reviewers, anonymes ou pas ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos gentils messages ! Continuez à suivre les aventures de Choupiorra ! :D

Review ?


	4. Immunité

**Disclaimer :** je veux Bleach !

**Total :** 1255 mots

**Prompt :** Immunité

**Score sur le choupimètre :** bien haut, déjà !

Les jours qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été difficiles, passés à attendre de voir si la situation allait s'arranger, ou si son organisme allait finir par plier sous le poids des microbes qui s'en donnaient à coeur joie. La grippe avait été la porte ouverte à diverses maladies et infections qu'Isshin avait combattu de toutes ses forces, mettant toutes ses compétences de médecin dans la bataille. C'avait été difficile. Surtout pour Ulquiorra, d'ailleurs, le pauvre bout de chou avait franchement souffert. Et grandement paniqué dans un de ses moments de lucidité, quand il s'était rendu compte que la fièvre le faisait délirer. Ichigo avait dû passer des heures à le rassurer, à lui dire qu'il n'était pas en train de mourir, qu'il était à l'abri et pas dans les laboratoires, et que personne n'allait faire de tests sur lui. Isshin n'avait pu que rester admiratif devant la patience développée par son propre fils. Pas une fois, Ichigo n'avait protesté, dit qu'il en avait assez, ou rejeté la responsabilité sur quelqu'un d'autre. Chaque fois qu'il le fallait, il avait laissé en plan ce qu'il faisait (même dormir), pour s'asseoir près de l'Espada et lui parler, doucement. Sans le toucher, surtout au début, il savait qu'Ulquiorra n'aimait pas ça, et qu'il risquait de paniquer. Et il faisait preuve d'une patience digne d'éloges avec lui. Et petit à petit, Isshin avait remarqué que l'Espada, toute créature sans émotions qu'il était, paraissait moins nerveux quand le rouquin était dans les parages. Un net progrès.

Mais enfin, les choses commençaient à s'arranger. A défaut de guérir, la situation d'Ulquiorra avait cessé d'empirer. Bien sûr, ça ne s'était que stabilisé, mais c'était déjà un pas en avant. Après mûre réflexion, Isshin décida qu'il fallait passer à la phase de la vaccination. Le moment était mal choisi, certes, mais il avait le choix entre le faire tout de suite, et risquer d'agraver les choses, et se contenter de soigner maladie après maladie et regarder les choses empirer de manière certaine. Tous les microbes qui passaient, et les plus graves, se jetteraient sur Ulquiorra de toute leur puissance pathogène. C'était de son devoir de protéger ceux qui étaient réfugiés sous son toit ! Même les Espadas ! Et même si la séance s'annonçait comme assez éprouvante... Il prépara son matériel, vérifia (comme d'habitude) qu'il avait Engetsu sous la main si quelque chose devait arriver, et alla chercher Ulquiorra. Dès qu'il vit les seringues alignées sur le plateau, les yeux verts de l'Espada s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et il recula, ratant la porte de peu. Quand son dos toucha le mur et bloqua sa fuite, il se laissa glisser au pied, se faisant le plus petit possible. Son regard n'avait pas lâché le plateau métallique. Isshin s'approcha avec une délicatesse inhabituelle, et se pencha vers lui. Un coup de pied d'une violence inattendue pour quelqu'un d'aussi malade que lui l'atteignit à la mâchoire, le stoppant net dans son élan. Ulquiorra avait l'air absolument terrorisé, et ses pupilles habituellement fendues étaient dilatées au point de réduire l'iris à un mince anneau vert. Signe de peur intense. Il révisa donc sa stratégie et appela Ichigo, sans quitter l'Espada des yeux.

Le rouquin débarqua dans la pièce, jeta un coup d'oeil à Isshin qui était inhabituellement calme, à Ulquiorra qui s'était reculé dans le coin, la tête enfouie dans ses bras croisés. Son père lui expliqua rapidement la situation, prenant bien soin de préciser que non, il n'avait ni invoqué le nom de Masaki, ni pleuré, ni vénéré les photos étalées sur une petite table, ni tenté de lui faire un câlin. Juste parlé de quelques petites piqûres bien nécessaires. Ichigo soupira, et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Ulquiorra, qui ne bougea pas. Avec beaucoup de prudence, il posa la main sur l'épaule de l'Espada, et quand celui-ci ne se défendit pas, se pencha encore vers lui, et se mit à lui parler à voix basse. Isshin n'entendit pas vraiment ce qui se disait. Juste des mots épars, une mention des laboratoires, une promesse que tout irait bien, ce genre de choses. Il eut le temps de lire deux dossiers, ranger ses stylos, écrire la liste pour les courses, et aller se préparer une bonne tasse de thé, avant que finalement, Ichigo ne réussisse à remettre l'Espada sur ses pieds et l'amène jusqu'à la chaise, le tenant par les épaules d'une manière protectrice.

Isshin s'approcha lui aussi, prit la première seringue et remonta la manche du t-shirt d'Ulquiorra. Le gamin tremblait comme une feuille et le regardait comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il le coupe en tranches ou lui arrache la tête, mais il ne bougea pas. La seconde lui valut un léger mouvement de recul. A la troisième, Ulquiorra tenta de s'enfuir, et il fallut qu'Ichigo le retienne. Une nouvelle fois, Ichigo se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille. Isshin entendit à nouveau des histoires de tests, de laboratoires, de "c'est pour ton bien", et de promesses de gifles pour Isshin si jamais il essayait de lui faire du mal. L'Espada finit par se laisser amadouer, et tendit à nouveau son bras, refusant obstinément de regarder dans sa direction. Isshin se dépêcha de faire les injections restantes, puis laissa Ichigo réemballer Ulquiorra dans sa veste en laine et le ramener dans la chambre, tout en continuant de le consoler.

Isshin les regarda sortir, songeur. Il avait de l'entraînement, avec Ichigo, pour discerner chez des personnes peu expressives (ou toujours en colère) des variations d'émotion subtils. Ulquiorra était un cas particulièrement peu lisible, mais il était tout de même capable de voir quelques changements. Au début de son séjour, il était égal à lui-même du matin au soir, et n'aurait laissé absolument personne le toucher, ou même l'approcher. Et maintenant, voilà qu'il exprimait (malgré lui) de la peur. Ce n'était pas étonnant, ceci dit, quand on avait passé du temps dans les laboratoires de la Douzième, ce n'était pas étonnant comme réaction. Même chez un Espada aussi nihiliste. Il lui aurait bien évité une épreuve pareille, d'ailleurs, et il savait que l'image d'Ulquiorra affolé, les pupilles dilatées par la peur, aurait du mal à s'effacer. Pauvre gamin, même si ce n'était pas vraiment un gamin. Mais il faisait des progrès. Ceci dit, avec Ichigo à ses côtés, ce n'était pas étonnant. Isshin était très fier de son fils, et de sa manière de prendre tout le monde sous son aile. Un esprit de grand frère très virulent, qui le poussait à protéger tous les plus faibles que lui, et à les aider dans toute la mesure de ses moyens. Même s'il était maladroit (pas étonnant pour un adolescent), il faisait de son mieux, comme avec Karin et Yuzu. Et les effets commençaient à se faire sentir, Ulquiorra commençait tout doucement à s'adoucir. Oui, avec Ichigo, il finirait par aller bien mieux. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps à passer avec lui, et lui aussi finirait par être heureux.

* * *

Haahhahaha je savais bien qu'il y aurait du choupi à faire avec des vaccins ! :D Ceci dit, je n'y connais rien en vaccins, alors en vrai, ça ne se passerait sûrement pas comme ça, mais étant donné qu'on est dans un univers où des gens ont des trous dans le corps et des gamines se transforment en femmes à gros seins, ça va certainement pas choquer !

Pour des raisons scénaristiques de facilités de déshabillement, Ulquiorra porte un t-shirt et une grosse veste en laine, comme moi en ce moment. Parce que s'il fallait le sortir de son pull...

Attention, le prochain drabble risque fort de faire exploser le choupimètre. Je vous conseille de régler vos choupi-makers.

En attendant, imaginez-vous Ichigo consoler Ulquiorra en lui faisant des câlins :D

Review ?


	5. Soft

**Disclaimer :** Kubo a intérêt à faire attention, parce que dès qu'il regarde plus, à moi Bleach è.é M'en vais lui taxer et rectifier tout ça !

**Total :** 2214 mots (j'étais inspirée)

**Prompt :** soft

**Score sur le choupimètre :** accrochez-vous, parce que ça monte TRES haut

Ichigo n'était pas shinigami à rester allongé toute la journée à attendre que ses blessures guérissent, et même avec l'aide d'Orihime, il avait fallu du temps avant qu'il soit totalement sur pied. Et comme tout bon Kurosaki, il ne tenait pas en place, et il avait fallu l'obliger à rester tranquille plus d'une fois. Rester avec Ulquiorra avait d'ailleurs fait des merveilles sur ce point. Mais enfin, aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où il pouvait enfin retourner en cours, et il ne se tenait pas de joie. Dès la sonnerie du réveil (qui fit bondir Ulquiorra, mais il ne le remarqua même pas), il plongea dans son uniforme, descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, sauta sur son petit déjeuner, et fila comme le vent, impatient, sans un regard en arrière pour l'Espada qui l'avait suivi.

Isshin n'avait pas raté une miette de la scène, matinal qu'il était. Il avait vu son fils courir dans toute la maison comme un dératé, avec un sourire qu'en d'autres temps, il aurait qualifié d'idiot, et déguerpir comme si une horde de Hollows était à ses trousses. Ce n'est qu'une fois l'agitation un peu calmée et la poussière retombée qu'il remarqua qu'Ulquiorra était descendu également. Pas étonnant, tout ce raffut avait dû le réveiller, et il suivait de toute façon Ichigo partout. Les deux Kurosaki avaient passé une bonne heure la veille à lui expliquer où le rouquin allait passer ses journées, pourquoi, et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Ulquiorra avait d'abord insisté pour venir avec, pour des raisons "légales", mais il avait fini par accepter qu'il devait rester à la clinique avec Isshin qui le garderait à l'oeil. Sans isshineries, c'était promis. Et donc, il était resté planté à la porte, et l'avait regardé partir.

Et depuis une heure, Isshin observait Ulquiorra qui était assis à la fenêtre de la clinique et regardait dehors. Rien ne pouvait le faire bouger. Ni promesses d'occupations, ni télévision, ni contes de fées. Pour rire, Isshin avait proposé de faire venir un de ses amis Espadas pour le distraire. Ca ne lui avait même pas valu un coup d'oeil. Finalement, quand il réussit à le décoller de la vitre pour un hamburger rapide, il lui demanda pourquoi il persistait à rester là sans bouger. La réponse d'Ulquiorra fut claire :

- J'attends Ichigo.

- J'ai constaté, oui. Mais pourquoi ? Tu pourrais faire autre chose, lire un livre, regarder un film, jouer à quelque chose. Pourquoi...

- Je dois attendre Ichigo.

Ah, nouvelle information. Il devait. Pourquoi devait-il donc ? Que cachait cette obligation ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de l'attendre, tu sais.

- Si, je dois.

- ... Pourquoi ? Tu sais ? Ou c'est juste une impression ?

- Oui. C'est une impression.

On progressait. Mais il devait pouvoir creuser encore un peu.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit, cette impression ?

Ulquiorra réfléchit. Longuement. Très longuement. A tel point qu'il en délaissa son hamburger, et qu'Isshin dut le pousser vers lui pour lui rappeler son existence. Finalement, il se décida à répondre :

- Je dois lire et regarder la télévision avec Ichigo. Sinon, ce n'est... pas comme il faut.

- Pas comme il faut ? répéta Isshin avec la nette impression qu'il atteignait là une des parties les plus complexes de l'Espada.

- Pas... pareil. Comme si... je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Il faut qu'Ichigo soit là, c'est tout.

- Est-ce que par hasard... il te manquerait ?

- Je ne sais pas, fut la réponse catégorique. Je ne comprends pas.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'il soit là ?

Nouvel instant de réflexion, plus court.

- Oui.

- Alors c'est qu'il te manque.

- Oh.

Et sur ce, il retourna à son repas sans plus s'occuper d'Isshin. Celui-ci se promit d'en parler dès que possible, de préférence à Ryuuken qui n'en avait rien à faire. Il fallait qu'il le dise à quelqu'un, après tout : son presque-fiston Espada à qui quelqu'un manquait, c'était une grande première ! Il se demanda aussi si les autres avaient également des difficultés avec leurs Arrancars et leurs émotions, il avait entendu dire que d'autres amis d'Ichigo avaient pris certains d'entre eux sous leur aile. Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi difficile que celui-ci...

Dès la fin du repas, Ulquiorra retourna s'asseoir à sa fenêtre pour attendre Ichigo, imperméable à toutes les suggestions d'occupations qu'Isshin pouvait lui proposer. Le shinigami lui trouvait l'air malheureux, assis comme ça sans bouger. Si toutefois il pouvait être malheureux. S'il n'avait pas été aussi farouche (et s'il n'avait pas un coup de pied aussi dévastateur), Isshin l'aurait déjà pris dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin réconfortant. Sauf qu'apparemment, pour réconforter Ulquiorra, il fallait être Ichigo. Mais s'il ne pouvait pas le consoler à la manière habituelle, peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un autre moyen... Profitant que l'Espada était vissé à sa place, il se faufila à l'extérieur. Il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, et peut-être que ça marcherait...

Il revint dix minutes plus tard, avec un sac en papier. Ulquiorra n'avait apparemment pas bougé, la clinique était toujours sur pied et heureusement vide. Isshin rejoignit l'Espada et lui demanda, l'air de rien :

- Tout se passe bien ?

Ulquiorra se tourna vers lui et répondit :

- Quelqu'un est venu. J'ai dit d'attendre dans le bureau.

- Oh. Bien, répondit le shinigami en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la porte. Tiens, je t'ai ramené quelque chose, ça va peut-être t'aider.

Il posa le sac sur les genoux de l'Espada. Celui-ci le regarda, puis Isshin, puis se décida à plonger sa main dedans comme s'il s'attendait à un piège qui lui arracherait la main. Au lieu de ça, il en tira... une chauve-souris. Enfin du moins, ça ressemblait à une chauve-souris. Une petite chauve-souris enroulée dans ses ailes. Elle était molle et douce, et à bien y regarder, elle avait des coutures comme ses vêtements, et un bouton pour tenir les ailes. Une fausse chauve-souris. Ulquiorra la regarda, puis Isshin, puis la chauve-souris, puis Isshin, qui lui, le fixait avec un grand sourire. Finalement, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une chauve-souris en peluche !

- A quoi sert-elle ?

- Eh bien... marmonna Isshin. C'est une invention humaine. Les humains ont des animaux dans cette matière, qu'ils appellent des "peluches".

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

- Hmmm... la plupart du temps, elles servent aux enfants, quand ils ont peur ou qu'ils se sentent tout seuls. Je sais que tu n'as pas peur, ajouta-t-il en levant la main pour prévenir toute interruption. Mais je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée. Tu sais... pour quand tu attends Ichigo.

- Il n'y a pas de rapport. Ichigo n'est pas... ceci.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais rien ne t'empêche de penser que tu peux faire toutes ces activités sans Ichigo, mais avec la chauve-souris. Je veux dire... enfin...

Ulquiorra le regarda sans comprendre. Et alors qu'Isshin allait baisser les bras, ses yeux s'éclairèrent légèrement :

- Si je... fais comme si la chauve-souris est Ichigo, ça me paraîtra moins étrange qu'il ne soit pas là ?

- C'est un peu ça. Tu verras, garde-la avec toi, ça va t'aider. Un peu. Et si tu lis avec la chauve-souris, le temps passera plus vite, et Ichigo sera là plus rapidement.

- Le temps n'accélère pas.

- Je sais. Mais essaye ?

Ulquiorra accepta d'un bref signe de tête. Satisfait, Isshin se leva, et alla voir qui pouvait bien être dans son bureau à l'attendre, ébourriffant sans même y penser les cheveux de l'Espada. Et il aurait pu le rêver, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'Ulquiorra n'avait pas eu de mouvement de recul, cette fois-ci.

^^o^^-^^o^^-^^o^^-^^o^^-^^o^^

Ichigo faillit bien défoncer la porte de la maison dans sa hâte de rentrer. Au début de la journée, il avait été ravi de retrouver les cours et ses amis, son existence tranquille de lycéen. Discuter avec les autres, assister à des cours, ne pas risquer sa vie à la première occasion, c'était agréable. Mais au bout d'un moment, une petite miette de culpabilité s'était insérée dans son esprit. Pendant qu'il était là, que devenait Ulquiorra ? Certes, il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait bien qu'il suive les cours. Mais à l'idée du pauvre Espada laissé à lui seul toute la journée, avec Isshin comme seule compagnie... Il avait commencé à se laisser apprivoiser, certes, mais on était encore loin du but, et il risquait de s'affoler, ou de mal réagir, ou il ne savait quoi encore.

A la dernière sonnerie, il jaillit littéralement de son siège, et après les salutations d'usage, fila comme une flèche jusque chez lui, manquant arracher le battant. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait exactement. Ulquiorra caché dans un coin et refusant d'en sortir, traumatisé par Isshin ? Son père mort, démembré et baignant dans son sang par un Espada qui avait finalement cédé à des pulsions meurtrières ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais un mauvais pincement au niveau de l'estomac lui faisait craindre le pire. Il jeta son sac dans un coin et se précipita vers la clinique. Isshin était accoudé à son bureau, en train de savourer une tasse de thé, et lui indiqua calmement qu'Ulquiorra était dans le salon. Ichigo y courut, inquiet. Dans quel état allait-il trouver son Espada ?

Il débarqua dans le salon au pas de course et faillit bien percuter la table à café dans sa course. Tout ça pour rien : Ulquiorra était tranquillement assis sur le canapé, jambes repliées, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Il leva la tête, croisa le regard d'Ichigo, et remarqua simplement :

- Tu es rentré.

Ichigo vint s'asseoir, ou plutôt se laisser tomber à côté de lui, et répondit :

- Comme tu vois. Tout va bien ?

Un vague haussement d'épaules lui répondit. Bon, pas de blessures, pas (trop) de fièvre, et il était en train de lire tout seul... C'était bon signe. Il proposa à Ulquiorra de monter dans la chambre, pour qu'il puisse travailler, et alla ramasser son sac. L'Espada ne fit aucune difficulté pour le suivre. Ils arrivaient dans la chambre, quand Ichigo remarqua qu'en plus du livre, Ulquiorra transportait un drôle de truc. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à... une peluche. Ca, c'était anormal, ou en tous cas inhabituel. Il attrapa la petite bête pour la regarder de plus près. Une chauve-souris. L'Espada qui l'avait tué et avait failli tuer Orihime et Uryuu avait une chauve-souris en peluche. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander, avec un sourire en coin :

- D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ?

- Kurosaki-san me l'a donnée.

- Il te l'a donnée ?

- Pour que je m'y attache et que tu me manques moins.

- ... parce que je te manquais ?

Le sourire était grand format, maintenant. Ulquiorra détourna le regard en haussant les épaules d'une manière qu'Ichigo avait fini par interpréter comme "je ne sais pas exactement parce que je ne comprends pas ce que je ressens", et il alla s'asseoir sur le lit avec son livre. Ichigo n'insista pas et lui rendit la peluche, trouvant adorable la manière qu'il eut de la poser soigneusement contre sa jambe. L'Espada surprit son regard, et précisa :

- Kurosaki-san m'a dit de la garder tout le temps avec moi.

- Je vois. Et tu lui as trouvé un nom ?

- Non. Ca ne sert à rien.

- Les humains donnent des noms à leurs peluches. Ca les aide à s'y attacher.

Ulquiorra prit la peluche, l'éleva à hauter de ses yeux et la regarda longuement. Ichigo le fixait toujours, curieux. Finalement, il la reposa à sa place et annonça :

- Je vais l'appeler Murcielago.

Il croisa le regard d'Ichigo, y cherchant peut-être une confirmation. Celui-ci l'assura :

- C'est un nom parfait.

Satisfait, Ulquiorra retourna à son conte de fées, et Ichigo prit ses livres de cours pour faire ses devoirs. Mais pas moyen d'effacer son sourire. Avec sa Murcielago en peluche, son Espada dépassait les limites de l'adorable, et il ne savait pas s'il allait y survivre. Il l'aurait bien pris dans ses bras, mais s'il n'était pas affolé et à la recherche d'un réconfort quelconque, il ne pourrait pas dire comment il allait réagir. Autant le laisser tranquille, le laisser lire son conte, maintenant qu'il se débrouillait tout seul. Mais avec ce nouveau progrès, le jour où il pourrait le prendre dans ses bras juste pour trop-plein d'adorable n'était pas trop éloigné. Un jour, peut-être...

* * *

Aaaaah forcément, à force de tout faire en même temps, le Choupiorra prend un peu de retard, mais voici du choupi avec Espada nihiliste pour tout le monde !

Je trouve ça absolument adorable, moi :3 Merci beaucoup à tous mes reviewers et toutes mes revieweuses. Merci à Fuji Kujaku, Loan the Daughter of Neptune et Beautiful Draco pour leur soutien et leur béta lecture au fur et à mesure, et merci à tous les fans de Choupiorra ! Merci, les Bleachettes ! Restez en ligne ou allez lire les autres textes, pour davantage de choupi et de bêtises ! :D

Review ?


	6. Snow

**Disclaimer :** toujours pas à moi, le Bleach

**Total :** 778 mots (petit drabble, aujourd'hui)

**Prompt :** Snow

**Potentiel choupi :** moyen

Ulquiorra était la plus patiente des créatures. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, jamais une réaction impatiente. Il avait certes eu un mouvement d'agacement quand Ichigo avait pris sa Murcielago pour y coudre un mousqueton, mais c'était tout. Dans l'ensemble, c'était très reposant. Mais même les personnes reposantes et patientes commençaient tôt ou tard à en avoir marre, et le rouquin se doutait qu'Ulquiorra ne resterait pas toute sa vie enfermé. Pas qu'il avait émis l'envie de sortir. Même avec ses progrès, l'Espada n'avait pas envie de grand-chose, à part de livres, d'Ichigo et de peluche. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester tout le temps à l'intérieur, il fallait bien qu'il prenne l'air, maintenant qu'il allait un peu mieux. Isshin était d'accord, arguant que ça serait mieux pour sa santé, du moment qu'il ne prenait pas froid.

Ichigo attendit le bon moment pour le faire sortir. Ulquiorra avait l'habitude d'un monde blanc, avec des bâtiments immaculés, plongé soit dans une nuit éternelle et sans lune, soit sous un soleil de plomb. Se retrouver d'un seul coup dans un monde trop différent aurait pu l'effrayer, déjà que la maison Kurosaki n'était pas l'endroit idéal. Et donc, il avait passé des jours à guetter la météo et à surveiller les nuages. Et enfin, alors qu'il commençait à se dire qu'Ulquiorra allait rester enfermé encore longtemps, la neige se mit à tomber, de gros flocons cotonneux. Très vite, le sol fut entièrement couvert. Ichigo croisa les doigts pour qu'elle ne fonde pas pendant la nuit, c'aurait été dommage.

Heureusement, elle continua de tomber toute la nuit. Et quand Ichigo ouvrit les volets le matin, il put constater que tout était couvert d'une épaisse couche blanche. Il tira Ulquiorra du lit, s'attirant des clignements d'yeux dignes d'une chouette réveillée, bondit dans son manteau et ses chaussures, emmitoufla l'Espada dans des vêtements chauds et une écharpe d'au moins un mètre de long, et le poussa dehors. Dès que ses bottes touchèrent la couche de neige, Ulquiorra s'arrêta net et lança un regard confus à Ichigo qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Le shinigami le poussa doucement en avant, et il finit par faire un unique pas, avant de stopper encore. Il se baissa, prit un peu de neige dans le creux de sa main, et la regarda fondre d'un air curieux. Il demanda, de son curieux ton plat :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- De la neige, répondit Ichigo.

- C'est froid.

- C'est normal. C'est de l'eau gelée. C'est à ça que ressemble la pluie quand il fait très froid.

Ulquiorra balaya la rue du regard, les arbres couverts de neige, les maisons, les murets, et remarqua :

- On dirait Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo passa la main à l'arrière de son crâne, un peu embarrassé.

- Je me suis dit que tu serais un peu moins désorienté, si ça ressemblait à ce que tu as l'habitude de voir, pour ta première sortie... Histoire que tu te sentes pas trop perdu.

Ulquiorra regarda Ichigo, puis la neige, puis de nouveau Ichigo. Le rouquin aurait juré de voir les lèvres bicolores former le plus mince des sourires, à peine une toute petite courbe. Il posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de l'Espada, qui ne le repoussa pas, et même se rapprocha un peu de lui. Ulquiorra retourna à sa contemplation du paysage enneigé, serré contre lui. Peut-être qu'il avait juste froid. Mais Ichigo préférait penser que c'était une manière ulquiorresque de le remercier. Ils restèrent donc ainsi tous les deux sous la neige, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que les joues de l'Espada commençaient à rougir de froid. Il le ramena donc en vitesse à l'intérieur, l'installa sur le canapé, avec une couverture et une boisson chaude, et vint s'asseoir avec lui. Il avait peut-être rêvé ce sourire, sûrement, même, mais ce n'était pas grave. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'Ulquiorra avait eu l'air heureux, d'une certaine manière, et qu'il l'avait laissé le garder contre lui. Dès qu'il irait mieux, il le ramènerait dehors, pour un peu plus longtemps. Voire même, l'emmener visiter la ville, ou voir les autres ? Voilà qui lui ferait certainement du bien. Il prit la télécommande, alluma la télé, et zappa sur une chaîne qu'il pensait qu'Ulquiorra appréciait. La prochaine fois, il faudrait qu'il prenne une photo...

* * *

Etant donné le NaNo, j'avais pas prévu d'écrire, alors voilà un petit truc un peu court, mais c'est mieux que rien, hmmm ? ;)

Je ne peux pas garantir l'avancée de mes fics pendant ce mois, autant Everybody needs somebody que Crazy little Thing. Je vais poster les vieux machins qui traînent sur mon ordi, histoire de vous donner à lire quand même.

Ah, et désolée à tous ceux et celles qui attendent une réponse de ma part, j'ai découvert bien malgré moi qu'on ne pouvait envoyer que 300 MP par jour T_T

Review ?


	7. Noir

**Disclaimer :** je veux les droits de Bleach ! *trépigne*

**Total :** 1307 mots

**Prompt :** noir

**Choupimètre :** assez haut !

**Béta-lecture :** Loan the Daughter of Neptune et Himatsubushi

Comme il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois dans les dix dernières minutes, Ichigo leva les yeux de son livre de maths, et regarda Ulquiorra. L'état de l'Espada avait légèrement empiré au cours de la dernière journée, et Isshin avait immédiatement bondi à son secours avec force médicaments. Ichigo n'avait pas peur, il savait que son père était un bon médecin, et qu'il n'aurait aucun souci à soigner Ulquiorra, mais il ne pouvait empêcher le petit pincement d'inquiétude qui l'avait pris. Et donc, il surveillait soigneusement l'éventuelle apparition de nouveaux symptômes. Jusqu'ici, heureusement, rien. Ulquiorra était installé sur le lit, enveloppé dans sa couverture qui devenait rapidement sa couverture fétiche, avec un livre ouvert sur les genoux et Murcielago contre lui, égal à lui-même. Bon, tant mieux. Il allait retourner à ses devoirs, quand il remarqua qu'Ulquiorra ne regardait pas sa page, mais sa main. Etrange. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait faire, mais pourquoi ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir, après tout, étant donné que la télépathie n'était toujours pas son point fort.

- Ulquiorra, pourquoi tu regardes toujours tes mains comme ça ?

L'Espada le regarda, lui, et répondit :

- Quand j'étais un Espada, j'avais les ongles noirs. Plus maintenant. C'est très perturbant.

- Perturbant ? A quel point ?

Les yeux verts restèrent un instant fixés sur lui, puis revinrent se poser sur la page. Ichigo connaissait assez Ulquiorra, maintenant, pour savoir qu'il n'en avait aucune idée et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. A vrai dire, beaucoup de choses le rendaient encore très perplexe, et il avait souvent l'air très perdu. Ce qui bien sûr donnait envie à Ichigo de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort pour le consoler (et se faire assommer dans la manoeuvre). C'est vrai que les choses étaient compliquées pour lui, mais ça, il pouvait peut-être l'arranger... Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était un petit coup de main. Il attrapa sa veste, son portable, annonça qu'il revenait tout de suite à un Ulquiorra qui ne broncha pas, et sortit.

Ichigo faisait de son mieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Si jamais on apprenait que lui, Ichigo Kurosaki, bagarreur bien connu et accessoirement shinigami remplaçant, traînait dans un magasin pour filles, sa réputation était finie. Et si ça arrivait aux oreilles de certains, il n'en entendrait jamais la fin. Surtout si Ishida en avait vent, le Quincy ne le lâcherait jamais, même s'il prétendait s'être perdu ou être venu acheter quelque chose pour ses soeurs.

Une tape sur l'épaule le fit sursauter, et il se retourna d'un bond. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'Orihime. Il l'avait appelée pour avoir son aide, parce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait exactement. Elle s'enquérit de sa santé, de celle d'Ulquiorra et de sa famille, il répondit en demandant des nouvelles de Tesla, qu'elle avait accueilli à bras ouverts, et qui apparemment, se faisait bien mieux à la vie d'humain qu'Ulquiorra. Il lui expliqua ensuite ce qui l'amenait ici (Ulquiorra et ses préoccupations digitales) de manière un brin détournée, parce qu'à dire vrai, il était quand même un peu embarrassé. Elle résuma la situation en quelques mots :

- En bref, tu cherches du vernis à ongles noir pour lui ?

Il hocha la tête, les joues rouges. Orihime battit des mains, gloussa que c'était adorable, et le traîna avec elle en direction d'une petite étagère dans laquelle elle se mit à fouiller. Ichigo se contenta de la regarder faire, éberlué. Il y avait là des dizaines de couleurs, dont certaines qu'il ne savait même pas qu'elles existaient, et au moins une quinzaine de noirs différents. Paillettes, mat, brillant, métallique... S'il avait dû se débrouiller tout seul, il ne s'en serait jamais sorti. Au lieu de ça, après seulement deux minutes de farfouillage, Orihime lui mit dans les mains deux flacons de vernis noir brillant et une petite bouteille marquée "dissolvant". Encore un point pour elle, il n'aurait jamais pensé à prendre de quoi enlever le vernis. Elle entreprit de lui expliquer exactement comment en mettre et les astuces qui allaient avec, et il écouta avec attention.

A la caisse, la vendeuse lui demanda s'il faisait des courses pour sa petite amie, et il ne la détrompa pas, et il ignora soigneusement Orihime qui en profita pour s'accrocher à son bras. Elle s'amusait bien de son embarras, et il faudrait certainement qu'il trouve un moyen de se venger. Quoiqu'elle l'avait bien aidé, il pourrait passer l'éponge... En sortant, elle lui souhaita bon courage avec Ulquiorra, et repartit vers chez elle, probablement pour nourrir Tesla. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos à cette idée, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper du sort de l'Arrancar, il avait plus urgent à faire. Il repartit donc vers chez lui au pas de course.

Comme il s'y attendait, Ulquiorra eut l'air éberlué quand Ichigo déposa ses achats sur ses genoux. Le shinigami lui répéta comme il put les explications très détaillées qu'Orihime lui avaient données, en espérant qu'il ne s'était pas emmêlé les pinceaux. Après tout, il n'était pas un expert en vernis à ongles. L'Espada l'écouta sans un mot, puis prit l'un des flacons et entreprit de l'appliquer. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas à s'en faire ; ses gestes étaient précis et mesurés, et il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il retourna donc à ses exercices de maths, jetant de temps en temps un coup d'oeil à l'Espada qui avait l'air très concentré sur sa tâche.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ulquiorra vint lui montrer son oeuvre, avec ce qui pouvait être une pointe de fierté, et Ichigo ne put qu'admirer le vernis appliqué à la perfection. Il demanda :

- Alors ? C'est mieux comme ça ?

Ulquiorra regarda un instant ses ongles noirs avant de répondre :

- C'est beaucoup mieux.

- Il faudra remercier Orihime. C'est elle qui m'a aidé à choisir.

Ichigo voulut retourner à son exercice, mais l'Espada ne faisait pas mine de bouger. Il leva donc à nouveau la tête vers lui pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais il fut interrompu :

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, remercier ?

- Oh... eh bien... Quand quelqu'un fait quelque chose qui te fait plaisir, tu lui dis "merci", ça veut dire que... que c'est gentil, et que ça t'a fait plaisir... enfin...

Ses explications n'étaient absolument pas claires, et Ulquiorra allait être encore plus confus, mais comment pouvait-il expliquer la gratitude et tout ça ? C'était trop compliqué. Pourtant, l'Espada n'avait pas l'air particulièrement confus, juste plongé dans ses réflexions. Au bout d'un long moment pendant lequel le shinigami gribouilla sur son cahier, il dit finalement :

- Merci, Kurosaki.

Et il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit avec son roman, comme si de rien n'était, avant que le shinigami n'ait pu ravaler son étonnement et répondre. Ichigo le fixa encore longuement, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était et regardait sa main, faisant briller le vernis dans la lumière. Et peut-être bien qu'il était en train de sourire, mais c'était un peu difficile de savoir, avec lui. Ichigo retourna à ses devoirs, satisfait de l'avoir rendu heureux. Il arrivait au bout d'un exercice, quand Ulquiorra demanda :

- Tu crois que je pourrais essayer d'autres couleurs ?

* * *

Enfin la suite de Choupiorra ! 8D C'est parti d'une idée toute bête parce que j'aime beaucoup les ongles noirs d'Ulquiorra qui me font me sentir toute chose *et c'est là que je perds toute crédibilité auprès de mes lecteurs...*, et je me suis dit qu'une fois shinigamisé / collé dans un gigai, ça devait plus être le cas, et le pauvre, il devait se sentir tout bizarre...

A la base, c'était censé être un tout petit texte, genre 300 mots, et puis... fallait bien que je fasse intervenir Orihime, la pauvre, elle apparait jamais !

(c'est totalement la faute de Kiss Suki si Orihime elle hérite de Tesla, parce qu'ils pourront être choupis ensemble !)

Et voilà ! J'essayerau d'en faire un autre un peu plus rapidement, mais accrochez-vous, parce que ça risque d'être daaark !

Review ? :3


End file.
